Captured
by Segunda Katigbak
Summary: TezuRyo. He couldn't remember when it happened or how or where. It just did. He glanced over to where he sat, his heart swelling up in an overwhelming feeling of happiness. So what if it did? He's not about to argue with that.


**Captured**

**BY: MYLiFE'SBOAT**

**A/N:** It's different from the others because it focused more on a certain plotline. Bear with, it gets better.

**Disclaimer:** Konomi-sensei owns them, dimwits.

* * *

**#1 - Question**

He couldn't remember when it happened or how or why or where. It just did. Tezuka glanced over to where Echizen sat, a smile ghosting his lips, his heart swelling up in an overwhelming feeling of happiness. So, what if it did? He's not about to argue with that.

**#2 - Initiation **

So when Echizen kissed him full on the mouth inside an empty classroom after club activities, he kissed him back, even if he wasn't exactly sure what they were actually doing or why they were doing it. His mind was too preoccupied with the movement of the other boy's tongue inside his mouth.

**#3 - Cool**

Tezuka was popular for being a very patient man. He has a lot of self-restraint, oh yes. But as his fist dug deep on Tachibana's cheekbone, he wondered faintly who flung it out of the window.

Maybe when the buffoon started to cling exceptionally close to Ryoma; it was hard to tell. He didn't particularly care.

The pain on his knuckles deserves more concern than that.

**#4 - Innocence **

"Wh—what are you doing?" he asked, his mind muddled and a useless pile of goo. They just finished making out. Here. In his house. Inside his room. On his bed.

"Undressing," he bluntly answered, his cat-like eyes trapping his captain who was slumped on the pale white pillows.

"Why?" He sat up in alarm, still unaware of what was happening.

"Why not?"

Ryoma was 13 when he lost his virginity. Tezuka was 15.

**#5 - Nonexistent**

They kissed and they kissed for a very long time. His head was slammed against the wall, and Tezuka forced their bodies closer, further squashing him onto it. Echizen didn't seem to mind.

Knock. Knock.

His tongue darted out and licked seemingly everywhere.

"Buchou," he managed breathlessly. "Th—door."

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"TEZUKA! ECHIZEN! ARE YOU THERE??"

He pulled himself away suddenly, his hands frantically straightening out the wrinkles on his shirt. He helped Echizen afterwards, wiping away the saliva on the boy's chin and neck. They were just in time to claim their posts about three meters away from each other when the door opened and the rest of the team stumbled forward.

Fuji held up a key, his smirk evident, and Tezuka knew he and Echizen were in deep, very deep trouble.

**#6 - Trouble**

"I think we shouldn't do it in the locker room anymore."

"I think we shouldn't do it at school anymore."

"It's safer someplace else. We'll stick to your house."

"Fuji seems suspicious."

"Yeah, we're crapped."

**#7 - Suspicion**

"Tezuka," Fuji regarded the tennis captain. "Your skin looks smooth and shiny* today."

"It must be the soap."

"Can I borrow it?"

"No."

**#8 - Hint**

"Echizen," Fuji regarded the young boy. "Your skin looks smooth and shiny today."

"Eh? Must be the soap."

"I can't borrow it, I suppose?"

"No, you can't."

**#9 - Possession**

Moans.

Heavy breathing.

More moans.

The air was filled with so much ecstasy they couldn't breathe anymore. He stared at him with chocolate brown eyes, his hand reaching out to touch Echizen's flushed face, that sweet, adorable face.

His and only his.

He leaned in to claim his lover's mouth. No one else will ever see him like this. No one else will ever touch him, will kiss him, will pleasure him—no one else but only him.

**#10 - Breakthrough**

"He asked?"

"He asked too?"

"Fuji is more than just suspicious."

"Yeah. senpai already knows."

"We really are crapped."

**#11 - Vision**

Tezuka was sure it wasn't on purpose until his eyes lingered longer than he intended them to. When Echizen caught him and their eyes met, his heart seemed to stop for a moment and then accelerate two hundred beats a minute. He noticed these situations seemed to happen a lot lately, even after they started going out and have sex.

But then again, as long as it didn't kill him, Tezuka was more than willing to welcome the feelings—albeit unfamiliar.

**#12 - Welcoming**

Whenever Echizen would smile, his heart would squeeze painfully and his stomach would flip over like an acrobat doing a somersault.

It seems funny to think, but he liked it that way. He wasn't going to protest even if last time it happened; he thought he was having an ulcer attack.

**#13 - Scent**

Echizen stayed close, drinking in the scent of him. He smelled nice, really, really nice, like oranges and apples. He just wanted to bury his nose on his chest so he can smell him forever.

**#14 - Adoration**

They lay on the bed, dead beet and tired, but sated and satisfied. Tezuka pulled his lover to him and Echizen nuzzled on the crook of his neck.

He wanted this . . . very, very much that he just wanted to hold him like this forever.

**#15 - Tempt**

"Kunumitsu."

They sat across each other with Tezuka, finishing his homework and Echizen, watching him finish his homework. He didn't mind having the boy stare as he solved his math problems but it was getting a little distracting. Especially now that he found it interesting to call him by his first name.

"Are you purposely trying to pull me away from my math assignment?" he asked without looking up.

"No, Kunumitsu," Ryoma spoke, his lips tugging to a smirk.

"Stop that."

"Why?"

"It's . . . bothering me," he said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, whatever you say, Kunumitsu."

**#16 - Precedence**

"Ow," Ryoma moaned when his head hit the floor with a thud.

"You were doing it on purpose, weren't you?" Tezuka asked, his hands pinning the boy's wrists above his head.

"And you actually finished all of it before you gave in." Ryoma smirked. "What a good boy."

Tezuka leaned in to peck on the other boy's bottom lip teasingly. "Priorities are priorities."

"Oh?" His tongue darted out to lick the part where Tezuka's lips were before he spoke.

"Yeah," he told him as he nipped on Echizen's neck slowly, agonizingly.

"When do I get to top your priorities?"

"Dunno. Depends."

Echizen struggled on his hold and when his hands were freed, he grabbed Tezuka's face and crushed his lips against his own.

**#17 – Monkey King**

It was the first time he saw it on his eyes—defeat. He didn't like what he saw. Those brown eyes, which used to be chocolate brown, were now lifeless and unresponsive.

"I disappointed you, didn't I?" he asked him.

"No," Echizen told him and his answer came unexpected.

"You were not disappointed?" Tezuka felt a bit taken aback.

"A little, maybe," he admitted. "But you did your best and I bet your shoulder hurts like hell. Are you feeling all right?"

"I could have done better than t—"

"It doesn't matter," Echizen snapped, not minding if he sounded rude. "Does your shoulder hurt?"

"It strains just a little but I'm fine."

"That's good."

**#18 - Odd**

"Echizen," he spoke, his voice quiet and calm.

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

The other boy frowned slightly. They were on their train back, sitting beside each other and listening intently to the silence until Tezuka broke it. "Weirdo."

**#19 - Lecture**

So Echizen was the one who initiated to ask him out on an official date. Even if Tezuka was considered a genius in tennis and in his class, he was simply dumb when it comes to things like this.

"Hey, Echizen let's go out. I'm free tomorrow . . . Oh, that's good. I don't particularly have anything to do either, Kunumitsu. Let's meet at Ebisu Garden, ten o'clock, okay?"

Tezuka simply glared at him, his brows furrowing slightly. Echizen stood up and pointed a finger at him. "You know how to do it now, you do it next time."

**#20 - Attempt**

"Er—Echizen," he called his attention so suddenly, his voice made the boy look up at him in alarm.

They were inside the tennis courts and even though they were out of earshot, the team had whipped their heads to their direction.

"Buchou, we're at school," Echizen reasoned out quickly while shooting a glimpse at the rest of the team who had their attention at the two of them. Echizen blushed furiously. Tezuka wasn't listening.

"Uhm—it's Saturday tomorrow," Tezuka stuttered. Damn, must it be this difficult? "And, uh—let's—you know, go . . . out."

"What?" he whipped his head up in surprise. He blinked more than once, trying to comprehend his words. "Er—right. Tomorrow—right."

**#21 - Question**

"What do you think they were talking about just now?" Eiji asked Fuji, his eyes fixed from Echizen to their captain. Even if Tezuka had walked away, he couldn't keep but wonder aloud.

Fuji shrugged unknowingly, his smirk reaching up to his ears. "Who knows?"

"Eh—what's with that? Inui?" He turned to the other boy.

Inui's glasses reflected light to his eyes and it blinded him. "Ah!"

He pushed his glasses upper to the bridge of his nose and muttered inwardly. Needs. More. Data. Data. Data.

**#22 - Uncovered**

The orange light of his lampshade didn't help much on his reading but he didn't care. His desk was cluttered with his notes and he skimmed through his newly collected data.

Jaws hung wide open, a gasp escaping from his mouth.

Echizen. Tezuka. Damn.

He fell on the floor, flat and cold.

**#23 - Secret**

It simply included lunch and dinner dates on family restaurants; orders of ice cream on Ryoma's favorite ice cream parlor; blockbuster movies on cinemas. There was nothing more to it. When they would walk out on the street, they couldn't walk side by side lest they run into someone they know and get caught. It was either Echizen would lead their march or the other way around.

Either way, they were still a few feet apart.

Tezuka would apologize afterward and try to explain himself but Echizen would raise his hand up to silence him.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I can't even—no, forget it."

"Kunumitsu, no matter how you look at it, two boys together is still inappropriate."

He knew there was nothing more behind his words but he couldn't help but feel a little hurt. "Right."

**#24 - Fragile**

"Break up?" Echizen was alarmed as he sat up on Tezuka's bed. The other boy was hunched over his desk, which was cluttered with his notes and his homework. "What the hell?"

"I was just thinking it through and—like you said before, two boys together is still inappropriate," his voice was so little, he could barely hear himself. He stared down at his pen perched between his fingers, still and unmoving.

"I didn't mean anything when I said that," Echizen told him. "Are you an idiot?"

He didn't mean to sound offensive but Tezuka was just acting plain stupid.

"Okay, sorry if I sounded rude," he said while pushing himself up and walking up to the other boy. He swept the desk with one hand and Tezuka's unfinished homework landed on the floor. Echizen's knee was suddenly on the desk, his upper body looming over to Tezuka. He captured the captain's face with his hands and forced him to look at his eyes. "Do I look like I want to break up with you?"

"No." He didn't want to believe that he did.

"You don't look like you want to break up either," he commented playfully. "Now, tell me. What do I look like now?"

Ravishing? Adorable? Tezuka shook himself inwardly. When he didn't answer, Ryoma leaned in to lick his lips. "Now?"

"I have to finish my homework." He tried to pull away but his attempt was half-hearted at best.

"If you just didn't notice, I'm leaning onto you in a very uncomfortable position."

"You shouldn't—"

"Break your rules once in a while. It's healthy."

Tezuka hit the floor as Ryoma stumbled forward.

**#25 - Worry**

Tezuka had to admit that he hated that part of him that worried a lot about Echizen. Sometimes, it was distracting. When he would take Math under Kirihara-sensei or Physics under Umehara-sensei, he would wonder if Echizen went to school today or if he ate breakfast or if he's late or if the boy met any accident on his way to school.

He didn't want to sound like a crybaby in front of him and ask if they could go to school together so he can keep his worries on check. But the mere thought of telling this to Echizen was cringe-worthy and too much for him to handle.

"Echizen?"

"Hm?"

"Did you eat breakfast?"

Glare.

See? Told you it wasn't going to work.

**#26 - Growth**

Whenever Echizen would initiate a kiss, he always found it difficult to reach Tezuka's lips. The captain is just too tall and Echizen had to tiptoe and pull his neck down so their mouths can meet. Too soon, they have to break apart since Tezuka would be uncomfortable leaning in for too long, much to their dismay.

This time is no different. Well, at least in that particular context. They were making out inside Tezuka's room, too caught up in the moment that as soon as they reached the door, Tezuka had pushed Echizen behind it and went on to business.

"Dammit," Echizen cursed in the middle of their intimacy. There was simply something wrong going on here.

Tezuka was alarmed. "What?"

"I don't know. I—" Echizen looked up to him suspiciously. "Don't tell me you grew up a few more centimeters. Please don't tell me."

"Okay, I won't tell."

Echizen was aghast. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The other boy almost smiled, bemused. "You told me not to tell you."

"What?" Echizen pushed him away. "Don't talk to me until you shrink back."

Without another word, he unbolted the door and left Tezuka's room at once.

**#27 - Complexes**

"Sorry I was childish," Ryoma told him over the phone that same night.

"You should have handled your height complex . . . much better," Tezuka suggested innocently but the other boy gave more meaning to it.

"What? Just because I'm short, doesn't mean you have to point it out. Whatever, Tezuka. Don't talk to me."

Tezuka pulled the receiver a few inches away from his ear as Echizen slammed the phone on the other end.

**#28 - Discovery**

Karaoke Club, after tennis practice with the regulars and Inui (except Tezuka and Ryoma, of course)

Momo was on the microphone.

"I saw Ryoma—er, Mommy—kissin' Tezuka—er, Santa Claus—underneath the mistletoe last night—er, FUJI!!! This is all your fault! Why do you have to make us see, you mindless TENSAI!!!"

"Momo, you can't call a 'tensai,' mindless. That's a logical fallacy."

"Fsh."

"Whaddya say? You SNAKE!"

"Moron."

"WHAT?? Do you have a death wish??"

. . .

The usual . . .

**#29 - Reckless**

A few hours ago, right after practice.

Tezuka and Echizen were kissing mindless again inside the locker room.

"I told you not to do this at school anymore—ah, forget it."

Again, they were too caught up in the moment; they've forgotten to lock the door. Needless to say, several pairs of eyes (accidentally) peeked inside, wondering what the two were doing . . . not realizing that what they were about to see could scar them for the rest of their lives.

All thanks to Fuji. Amen.

**#30 - Guilt**

Sometimes, Tezuka wondered if his grandparents are anything suspicious of what he and Echizen were doing upstairs. Inside his bedroom. Alone. But then he thought it through and reconsidered. He knew his grandparents trusted him enough to be doubtful of their own grandson.

He also knew that one day; it will come biting him off his ass. Betrayal is a serious crime and no one is an exception for the law.

**#31 - Opposites**

Tezuka loved reading books. Ryoma didn't.

Tezuka kept his things strictly in order. Ryoma's room was a mess.

Tezuka did his own laundry. Ryoma didn't even know how to wash his own underwear.

Tezuka believed in destiny. Ryoma made it sound like crap.

So he tried to reflect somewhat lazily, what attracted him to his captain. They were so much different, he knew . . . Oh well. He can think about that stuff tomorrow. But in the meantime, he needed some sleep.

**#32 - Content**

They lay on their side doing nothing but simply looking at each other. Ryoma wasn't sure if he was the one who started the silly game of staring but maybe he did. Tezuka wouldn't initiate such a thing. He's a boring guy, he knew, so he was too certain it wasn't him.

"Kunumitsu," Ryoma spoke after a very long silence.

"Hm?"

"I like your name," he told him. "It's kinda long and difficult to pronounce but I like it."

"Why do you think so?"

"I don't know. Just because I like it. Is that bad?"

Tezuka shook his head. "My grandfather was the one who gave me the name."

Echizen smiled. "I guess I have to thank him, then."

**#33 - Memoirs**

Tezuka sat on the bed and Ryoma was sitting on his lap, trailing feather-light kisses all over his face, as if memorizing every contour of it. Tezuka's hand was on the other boy's back, supporting his weight.

"Kunumitsu," he whispered in between kisses.

"Why do you find it interesting to molest my face with you lips?" Tezuka asked; his smile evident.

Echizen ignored him. "You remember the day we first met?"

"Hm . . . no." He breathed in the smell of the other boy. Even though Tezuka knew Echizen used the same school soap when they showered after practice, the boy seemed to emit a much better scent.

Echizen stopped his attacks and looked at his captain's eyes. "Why not?"

"Should I?" the other questioned bluntly.

"Sheesh. You should remember."

"It doesn't ring any bells. I really don't remember, sorry."

He leaned back in to continue his assault on Tezuka's face, this time, focusing on his nose. "Never mind. I don't remember either."

But he remembered and that was way before when he barely knew the captain who gave him 20 laps around the court for misbehavior.

That was the first time Ryoma realized Tezuka is a man who deserved so much respect and since then, he had given all the respect the captain was worthy of.

**#34 - Rivalry**

It wasn't a competition. At least not in the sense with the judges and the scores and the prizes and the champions. Echizen was never a quitter. So why is it that when Tezuka always played the seme, he doesn't seem to mind at all?

**#35 - Wonder**

Tezuka wondered, as he watched Echizen's shoulders wearily, if he was actually in love with the boy. They were making their way to his house after club practice like the usual routine and the thought just jumped into his mind. He was attracted to him; he was too sure about that. But attraction is one thing. Love is another.

**#36 - Want**

Echizen wondered idly, as they made their way to Tezuka's house, if he was actually in love with his senior. They had sex a couple of times, kissed a couple of times, almost got caught goofing around a couple of times, but love is a different case. He wasn't even sure if it was a mutual feeling since they never really talked about it.

They've talked about tennis, their hobbies, Ryoma's cat, Tezuka's family . . . they've talked about a lot of things that made them much closer. The topic of their emotions simply didn't come up between their conversations. He was afraid to ask—embarrassed actually—so he never did. But truth is, he wanted to know and he wanted to be sure.

**#37 - Surprise**

So when Tezuka said, "I love you, I guess," which to Ryoma's opinion was completely out of the mood since they were sitting beside each other on the courts, he was stunned. He looked at his captain for a moment and promptly asked, "You're not sure?"

"No, I'm not," Tezuka told him honestly.

"That's probably okay, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

After that, they said nothing more.

**#38 - Mutual**

Echizen was glad to hear that his feelings were just as complicated as his own.

**#39 - Revelation**

"Do you know," Fuji started one day. The tensai had invited him to lunch at Tezuka's favorite family restaurant. He ordered sushi. Tezuka ordered ramen. Fuji's treat. "The whole team knows about it."

"You told them?"

"No, they found out themselves."

"You helped them?"

"You're sharp," Fuji commented when their orders arrived.

**#40 - Respect**

"So don't worry too much," Fuji continued with a smile. "As long as you have proven your worth, respect becomes a permanent thing. We all know you've already accomplished that."

**#41 - Opportunity**

It came unexpected and it caught him off guard but he welcomed it with willing and open arms. He held it on his hands, a smile on his lips, a feeling of satisfaction overwhelming him still.

Ryuzaki-sensei knew and she was proud. But Tezuka went over to her and spoke, "Please don't tell the team yet."

The old woman smiled and gave him a brief nod.

**#42 - Rupture**

"So?"

Tezuka tried to avoid his eyes but to no avail. They were too close and Echizen seemed to be everywhere.

"Ryoma, let's not talk about this."

"No," he said firmly. "Let's. Were you planning to tell me about this?"

Echizen hated to feel like he's a clingy girlfriend or something Tezuka might think close to that. But this is just something he can not tolerate. Trust is a precious thing.

"I wanted to tell the team firsthand," Tezuka explained briefly, afraid that anything he might say could be used against him. Echizen always finds that way of things easier.

"So, I'm still not one of your priorities?" Ryoma asked, defeated. Truth be told, he didn't want to hear any answers from him.

"When did I say you were not?"

"Tezuka," Ryoma called him not by his first name and it made him look up. "When you told me that you loved me a few days back . . . even if there was an 'I guess,' attached to it, I took your words as if you were telling me, "Ryoma, let's try to work this relationship out and see where it would lead us." Tell me if thought wrong, I'll stop nagging you."

Tezuka looked at him, his chocolate brown eyes, torn and distant. Ryoma didn't need a double-take.

"Okay, I understand now," he said, trying to mask the hurt on his voice. "It was all my misconception. Sorry."

He turned his back on him, ready to go for the door before his emotions could betray him. "Do what you want, bastard."

Echizen was gone before Tezuka could open his mouth to say something.

**#43 - Realize**

"You talked?" Fuji asked him the following day, his voice dripping with concern. Tezuka nodded briefly as he lifted his teacup up to his lips, he didn't drink any. He just wanted to calm himself with the scent of the tea. "I don't suppose it went well. Echizen is a stubborn guy."

"He was right," Tezuka admitted dejectedly. "I should have told him beforehand."

"He was hurt," Fuji told him. "He felt betrayed. He's the closest person to you right now and you didn't tell him. That would make him feel unimportant and unwanted—like a nuisance. But don't worry, it's Echizen. He can manage."

"You make it sound worse."

"You're an idiot when it comes to love."

"I know."

**#44 - Regret **

The bed was a mess as two figures lay on it, their skin smeared with bodily fluids and bruises.

"Was I rough?" he asked, his hand running through his sweat-damp brown hair.

"No," the younger boy assured him, even though his ass hurt like hell. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't have sex with me and apologize afterward, you moron."

**#45 - Shatter**

"Ryoma," Tezuka regarded him, his voice soft and warm. Echizen just wanted him to say it over and over like a mantra until everything else stands still and they were the only people left in the planet. It hurt to think that he's going away and he won't be able to hear it as often as he wanted to.

But the next words were more hurtful.

"Let's break up."

**#46 - Reason**

He looks up, his cat-like eyes trapping him like a mouse. He wasn't about to go away, he wasn't about to escape. Tezuka wanted to tell him the truth.

"You're 13. I'm 15. We're too young and we have so much to do. I found mine and I hope you find yours soon."

"That's crap."

Tezuka just looked at him, his eyes calm . . . serene eyes. Echizen wanted to pop those eyes out so he couldn't see them anymore.

Because he knew he was too weak to give in.

**#47 - Confirm**

"You were right. I still have so much to do."

**#48 - Silence**

They looked at each other for a very long time. He just wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to say good bye properly. But the whole team had gathered around and he wasn't just about to do that.

Ryoma scoffed, "Priorities," to no one in particular and almost chuckled to himself. He wanted Tezuka to stay, to hug him, to feel him close. But the whole team had gathered around and he wasn't just about to do that.

Maybe the unspoken words were loud enough for each other to hear.

'I don't want you to leave. Please stay.'

'I'll leave but I'll come back for you.'

They just both suck at telepathy.

**#49 - Part**

"So this is good bye?"

"Good bye."

"Idiot."

"Thank you."

"Weirdo."

The intercom sounded overhead, calling for all the passengers from Tokyo to Boston. With a last smile, Tezuka gathered his carry-on and left.

**#50 - Farewell**

He was walking away, his steps echoing through the hall like the loud heartbeat that hammered his chest. He wasn't sure anymore if he wanted this to happen, but he's not looking back. He's leaving everything behind. Even him. Because this is what's right. And this is what he needed to do, and as Echizen watched his retreating form, he wasn't just about to complain.

* * *

_Footnote:_

*There's a Japanese saying that after sex, your skin gets smooth and silky.


End file.
